The Promise One-Shot
by ByroTheNarrator
Summary: True friendship can be difficult to find, but for Judy Hopps (the first bunny cop in Zootopia) it would only take a missing mammal case and a pawpsicle to find the fox who would later become her best friend, Nick P. Wilde. The day of his graduation from the Zootopia Police Academy was marked as the day they made a promise that would be kept the rest of their lives.


Judy opened the little box to reveal a golden badge with the ZPD's motto in it. Her purple eyes went from it to the fox that was standing in front of her. Nick was about to officially become a police officer; a defensor of the law. He had a smile on his face- not a smirk, a genuine smile - while watching the bunny place the badge on his chest and after exchanging greetings, both of them got down from the podium. They went with the rest of the new and old officers.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, welcome to the Zootopia Police Department," said a female elephant. Nick was about to answer, but was interrupted, "you better not try anything suspicious. Got it?" It was supposed to be a joke. However, the fox did not like it at all; he did not show any emotion though.

"He isn't like that, Francine. Nick might be annoying, but he is a trustworthy fox. If you don't believe me ask his instructors of the Academy, he already has proved his capacity to be part of the ZPD." his partner defended him. Two years before, she probably could not have said that sentence. Nevertheless, during the last months she started to know (little by little) more about Nick, increasing her trust in him. Also the other way around, Nick began to know more and more about Judy each day that they talked, shared messages or simply enjoyed the company of one another. He had entered the Police Academy nine months ago and Judy still had other cases in Precinct One so they did not have that much of free time, but almost every opportunity to interact was taken.

"No need for another speech Carrots." he had softened his expression. The two of them walked around the zone while the others enjoyed the event with their friends and family. Judy knew that Nick's mother was terribly sick because he told her about it about a week ago so she did not bring the topic out. She invited her parents to meet Nick, since she wanted them to meet her partner, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"They say that they were going to come."

"Too busy?" Nick was relieved. He wanted to say a few words to the bunnies that gave a fox repellent to their daughter, but it would only cause an awkward discussion that would have a bad ending for him. Furthermore, they were Judy's parents, what would they think of their child having to work with a former con-artist? Yep, better if they did not come.

Judy's phone rang, she looked at the screen to confirm who was calling her (she already had an idea). A photograph of Bonnie and Stu Hopps was displayed in the screen. She pressed the button to start the video call.

"Hello Judy." her mother said. The background was the Hopps´ house with kits running everywhere.

"Hey! How are you Jude The Dude?" her father was the next to talk. Nick, who could not recognize the voices, laughed at the nickname. 'One more for the list.' he thought.

"Hello dad!," The laughter stopped. "Why couldn't you come?"

"We're sorry, but Violet's play was today, there was this new fertilizer for the crops, we had to arrange our schedule to deliver the blueberries to Gideon,... we had a lot to do."

Judy's ears dropped, Violet's play was going to be the next week; her dad hated to buy any type of fertilizer that was not made by the Hopps family and the deals with Gideon were usually quick. They were making up excuses. When she told them that her partner was a fox they seemed to be uneasy about the news, she told them about the Nighthowlers, the missing mammals, the mistake she made at the press conference and how Nick saved her job and her life, but they were not ready to give him a chance. Not for now, maybe they still held some prejudices towards foxes. Her partner - even if he had never met them - noticed too that Stu was lying; he kind of expected something like that to happen, he was accustomed to be rejected.

"Thanks for calling anyways, it was good to see you. I will call you later."

"Good bye."

The call was over, but it left a short period of silence that seemed to last a lot longer than it really was. Judy could not hold back any longer.

"I can't believe they did that! I mean, we had some problems with predators in the past, but that is over. Every animal should have the freedom to make their own choices without having to carry the weight of the wrongs of other ones. Different lives, different choices, no one is the same. You were treated unfairly due to that and went through a dark path. But you are not bad, I know you and trust you with my life." (Author's note: If someone already has said this or other phrases of the story before please notify me so I can credit them)

If Nick was happy when Judy gave him the badge, now he was the happiest fox of the moment. She proved to have overcome any fear or doubt that she had about him, she trusted him more than he trusted himself. They were friends and their bond would not be broken. They made a promise that day:

"We are partners and friends, we will be together in the good times and the bad times, protecting each other's lives. If the day comes that we split paths, at least we will remember our friendship. A friendship that crossed the barriers between predator and prey."


End file.
